Pre Wedding
by Devil Dragon Fly
Summary: Persiapan HiruMamo menjelang pernikahan? Undangan, gaun, foto pre-wedding, dan, hmm… restu! Collab Mayou Fietry dan Luchia Hiruma RnR minna...


**PRE WEDDING**

Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata

Story: Mayou Fietry & Luchia Hiruma

Genre: Romence & Family

Rate: T

Persiapan HiruMamo menjelang pernikahan? Undangan, gaun, foto pre-wedding, dan, hmm… restu!

Mamori memeluk lututnya yang lemas, giginya bergemeletuk, gemetar, gugup, sesekali matanya yang cantik melirik ke ruangan sebelah. Sumber dari semua perasaannya sekarang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, seorang pria tampan bersama orang tuanya datang dan menemui ayahnya. Dan saat ini mereka masih bersama, tanpa suara. Apakah hal ini akan gagal?

* * *

"Mamori-_chan_?"

Gadis itu tersentak dan langsung mengadah, menatap wajah cantik ibunya yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau… Sedang apa?" tanya Mami—sang ibu.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Mamori malah bertanya balik sambil terus menatap wajah ibunya.

Mami terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan putri semata wayangnya yang terdengar khawatir. "Kau cemas?" Mami menggodanya. "Mana kopinya, Mamo-_chan_? Apa sejak tadi yang kau lakukan hanya duduk di situ, dan lupa pada tugasmu?"

Mamori terkesiap dan langsung berdiri. Benar. Dia sangat lupa pada alasan kenapa dia ada di dapur sekarang. Tentu saja membuat kopi untuk para tamu itu dan sang ayah. "Maaf, aku lupa." Mamori membungkuk, suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Ibu sangat mengerti," Mami tersenyum lagi pada putrinya. "Tidak apa-apa, biar ibu buatkan." Lanjutnya sambil mengambil dua toples berisi kopi dan gula.

"Uhm… Ibu," panggil Mamori saat Mami akan menuangkan kopi ke lima buah cangkir.

"Hm?" Mami menoleh dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Dia… tidak suka gula," Mamori tersenyum malu-malu sembari menunjuk toples yang dipegang ibunya.

Ibunya tertawa pelan. "Wah, wah, anak ibu ini sudah hafal selera calon suaminya!" lagi-lagi wanita blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu menggoda Mamori.

"I-itu karena kebiasaan saja kok!" Mamori menggaruk belakang kepalanya supaya menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Tidak usah malu, justru itu sangat baik." Mami menepuk pundak putrinya pelan.

Mamori mengangguk lalu membantu pekerjaan sang ibu. Setelahnya, mereka berdua mengantarkan minuman itu ke ruang tamu, tempat ayahnya dan para tamu itu berada.

"Kau lama sekali, Mamori." Komentar Tateo saat putrinya tiba.

"Maaf," Mamori menunduk. Ia sudah hampir beranjak kalau saja tatapan sang ibu seolah menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Maka Mamori akhirnya duduk di samping pria—ehm—kekasihnya.

"Jadi, namamu… Hiruma Youichi?" Tateo bertanya lagi pada pria di samping Mamori.

"Benar." Jawab pria itu—Hiruma Youichi. Oh! Sebenarnya saat ini dia sama sekali tidak mirip Hiruma Youichi yang terkenal itu. Lihat saja, rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi hitam, tidak ada anting di kedua telinganya, sebuah kacamata yang melindungi kedua mata berwarna emeraldnya, tidak ada senjata yang selalu jadi teman mainnya, bahkan ia sangat rapih saat ini. Setelan kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang dan celana hitam, meski tidak ada dasi, tapi dia terlihat sangat normal, sopan, dan elegan.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? Mamori tidak pernah bercerita." Tanya Mami sambil tersenyum pada Hiruma.

Mamori menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Malu. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Jantungnya ini juga berdebar dengan sangat cepat sejak tadi.

"Empat tahun." Jawab Hiruma santai.

"Selama itu?" Tateo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Uhm… Yah, sebenarnya hubungan kami hanya seperti teman biasa," Mamori meracau pelan. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk melihat orang tuannya.

"Aku kemari karena dia bilang umur kami sudah cukup buat menikah." Ungkap Hiruma

"Bukan begitu caranya melamar seorang gadis, Youichi." Seira mendesis mendengar kata-kata Putranya, sementara Tateo dan Mami tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana menurut ibu?" Tateo melirik istrinya.

"Hm… Mamori bagaimana?" Mami malah bertanya pada Mamori.

Gadis itu makin menundukan kepalanya. Ia meremas ujung rok yang dipakainya karena terlalu gugup. "Uhm… Hiruma-kun orang baik, dia sangat perhatian padaku, dia juga selalu melindungiku, dia punya penghasilan, aku… aku menyukainya. Tapi aku akan menurut pada ayah dan ibu, kalau kalian tidak setuju ya—"

"Hoi!" Hiruma memotong perkataan Mamori. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah sampai di sini kau malah bilang seperti itu!" protesnya.

"Mou! Kau diam saja! Ini urusanku dengan ayah dan ibu!" sentak Mamori yang akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hiruma.

Mami dan Tateo terkikik geli mendengar dua orang yang mulai berdebat itu, sementara Tateo dan Seira menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak mereka dan kekasihnya.

"Kalau mau menikah, ya menikah saja, tapi apa kalian bisa pastikan, kalian tidak akan berdebat seperti ini setelah menikah?" tanya Tateo yang melerai pertengkaran tidak penting itu.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruma pasti.

"Mou… Hiruma-kun kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kau yakin kalau kita tidak akan berdebat setelah menikah?!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua tidak perlu bertengkar seperti ini 'kan?" lerai Yuuya Hiruma yang duduk disamping anak sematawayanya.

"Kalau begitu apa kalian sudah menentukan tanggalnya?" tanya Tateo.

"A..apa.. maksud Ayah?"

"Apa otakmu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan benar Kus―Mamori?" kata Hiruma yang hampir keceplosan memanggil Mamori dengan panggilan sayangnya (?)

"Yang kumaksud adalah tanggal pernikahan kalian berdua." Kata Tateo.

"Musim semi tahun depan." Jawab Hiruma pasti.

"Mou… cepat sekali!"

"Kau ini protes terus!"

Lagi-lagi para orang tua hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah anak mereka. "Aku akan setuju kalian menikah, kalau kalian bisa pastikan tidak akan bertengkar di depan anak-anak kalian nantinya!" putus Tateo.

"Anak?!" Hiruma dan Mamori memekik kompak.

"Lebih baik kita makan malam sekarang." Kata Mami yang berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran lanjutan putrinya dengan calon suaminya.

Makan malam sangat berbeda dengan makan malam yang biasanya. Makan malam yang terdiri dari 2 keluarga itu berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka makan disebuah meja makan berbentuk lingkaran dengan urutan Tateo, Mami, Mamori, Hiruma, Seira, lalu Yuuya.

Setelah acara makan malam itu selesai mereka semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mami, Mamori dan Seira yang merupakan ibu dari Hiruma Youichi ikut membantu untuk membereskan bekas acara makan malam tadi. Sedangkan para pria sedang asik bermain catur. Permainan yang dimainkan oleh dua orang Yuuya Hiruma melawan Tateo Anezaki dan Hiruma sendiri membantu Tateo untuk mengalahkan ayahnya sendiri.

Mamori yang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan tugasnya didapur segera pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Mamori melewati sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya disana sedang terjadi pertandingan catur yang sangat seru. Sayangnya Mamori tidak terlalu mengerti tentang permainan itu, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke tujuan awalnya yaitu halaman belakang. Disana Mamori bisa menenagkan diri bahkan ia juga bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit malam yang cerah tak tertutupi awan seperti hari-hari kemarin. Mamori duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menikmati terpaan angina malam yang menyejukkan.

Hiruma yang sedang asyik membantu Tateo sang calon mertua untuk mengalahkan ayahnya menyadari kalau sedari tadi dirinya sama sekali belum melihat gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Hiruma mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan, dan bingo! Ia menemukan Mamori sedang duduk santai di bangku halaman belakang. Hiruma segera menyusul Mamori ke halaman belakang dan meninggalkan area pertandingan catur.

"Sedang apa kau disitu, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang sedang berjalan menghampiri tempat dimana Mamori berada.

"Eh.. Hiruma-kun."

"Aku tanya kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya mencari angin segar saja. _Ne_, kau sendiri kenapa kesini?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"Aku bosan didalam."

"Ooh…" Mamori hanya ber-oh ria sehingga keheningan datang menghampiri mereka.

Hiruma duduk didekat Mamori dan dibangku yang sama. "Hoi, manajer sialan." Hiruma mulai mengisi keheningan tersebut.

"Iya ada apa? Eh.., jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan sialan lagi."

"Tidak mau. Sampai kapanpun aku akan memanggilmu begitu." Kata Hiruma yang tidak mau kalah.

"Haah… Kau ini. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Besok kita akan pergi ke WO sialan buat mengurusi pernikahan sialan. Jadi besok kau akan ku jemput pagi-pagi sekali, aku tidak ingin kau terlambat bangun atau pernikahan kita akan aku batalkan."

"Mou… kau ini tidak bisa memutuskan seenakmu sendiri seperti itu Hiruma-_kun_." Mamori memprotes perkataan Hiruma yang dengan seenaknya saja mau membatalkan acara pernikahannya.

"Kekekeke.. kalau kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi kau harus bangun sepagi mungkin."

"Iya, aku tau. Hiruma-_kun_, tadi itu aku sempat takut kalau seandainya ayah dan ibuku tidak mensetujui hubungan kita ini. karena aku takut kalau nantinya kau akan bertingkah seperti biasanya."

"Keh. Mana mungkin aku sebodoh itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga aku tetap harus bisa menjaga image agar orang tua mu bisa menerimaku." Kata Hiruma dengan santainya.

"Ah.. benar juga. Tapi yang paling membuat aku kaget itu kau yang berpakaian rapih tanpa adanya senjata yang selalu kau bawa itu ditambah dengan kau yang memakai kacamata, benar-benar seperti bukan kau saja"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berpakaian rapi dan memakai kacamata sialan ini?" Tanya Hiruma jengkel.

"Kau lebih tampan kalau memakai kacamata. Ah … ma-maksudku kau itu.." Sebelum Mamori menyelesaikan kata-katanya Hiruma sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Maksudmu aku lebih keren kalau memakai kacamata?" Hiruma mulai menggoda Mamori.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku kenapa aku baru kali ini melihatmu memakai kacamata? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakainya." Kata Mamori yang sudah bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

"Itu karena aku kurang suka memakai kacamata sialan ini. Sebagai gantinya aku menggunakan softlens sialan."

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau memakai kacamata?"

"Itu karena ibuku menyembunyikan semua persediaan softlens sialan yang aku punya. Sebelumnya aku juga selalu memakainya."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja bohong! Kekekeke… Aku cuma ingin pakai kacamata sekarang. Kenapa kau jadi membahas soal kacamata sialan ini?!"

"Habisnya aku bingung mau membicarakan apa." Kata Mamori sambil menggelembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Cih. Kau itu terlihat sangat jelek kalau seperti itu tau." Kata Hiruma sambil mencubit kedua pipi Mamori.

"Uh… Hiruma-kun hentikan! Sakit tahu…" Kata Mamori sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan tangan Hiruma dari pipinya.

Dilain tempat tampak empat orang sedang berada di depan pintu bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda itu. Mereka adalah para orang tua kepo – ups! Maksudnya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan putra putri mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan ditemukan sedang berada dihalaman belakang hanya berduaan saja.

"Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan?" tanya Tateo.

"Tentu saja urusan anak muda." Jawab Mami

"Bukankah mereka berdua sangat serasi?" Kata Seira.

"Ya, aku pun belum pernah melihat Youichi yang seperti itu." Kata Yuuya.

Pada saat para orang tua sedang mengamati putra putrinya tidak disangka ternyata Youichi Hiruma sudah menyadari kalau ada yang sedang mengintip kegiatan mereka. Ia juga tahu kalau yang sedang mengintip mereka adalah kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua si gadis.

"Sedang apa kalian berkumpul disitu?" Kata Hiruma yang tentu saja mengagetkan Mamori yang sedang mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit dan memerah karena perbuatan Hiruma.

Lalu keluarlah keempat orang yang sejak tadi mengamati kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Rupanya kalian punya hobi yang buruk juga ya?" kata Hiruma.

"Ka… kalian ke-na-pa ada disini?" tanya Mamori gugup karena kepergok sedang berduan dengan Hiruma.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tanya Seira.

"Kami hanya sedang…. Sedang mengobrol saja. Ya hanya mengobrol saja. Hahaha." Mamori tertawa hambar.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak lupa kalau sekarang kita harus pulang, Youichi." Kata Seira.

"Aah… baiklah untuk kali ini aku akan menurut."

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunggumu didepan." Kata Yuuya.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Setelah Hiruma mengiyakan kata-kata orang tuanya, para orang tua itu segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Pokoknya besok kau tidak boleh terlambat bangun, kalau sampai itu terjadi ―." Hiruma belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Mamori sudah memotongnya.

"Iya.. aku mengerti Hiruma-_kun_. Lebih baik kau sekarang pulang, orang tuamu sudah menunggu didepan."

"Jadi kau mau mengusirku?."

"Bu.. bukan begitu… hanya saja tidak baik kalau kita membuat orang lain menunggu."

"Alasan."

"Biar aku antar Hiruma-_kun_."

"Hoi, manajer sialan?"

"Ada apa Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, cukup dengan nama kecilku saja."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" kata Mamori gugup.

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istri sialanku, jadi kau harus memanggil dengan nama kecilku. Ma-mo-ri." Kata Hiruma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya didepan Mamori sampai nafas hangat milik Hiruma terasa diwajah cantik Mamori.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Pamit Yuuya kepada keluarga Anezaki.

"Iya, sering-seringlah mapir kerumah." Kata Tateo.

"Tentu saja." Kata Yuuya.

"Mamori, aku pulang dulu." Kata Hiruma.

"Iya, hati-hati ―" kata-kata Mamori terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh dahinya.

CUP

"Jangan sampai telat. Kekekeke." Ternyata Hiruma telah mencium dahi Mamori di depan orang tuanya dan orang tua Mamori.

Mamori terkejut dan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saja karena tindakkan calon suaminya yang tidak bisa diduga. Seorang Hiruma Youichi mencium dirinya didepan orang tuanya dan calon mertua. Oke, ini terlalu lebay. Hiruma hanya menciumnya di dahi bukan dibibirnya, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu mendadak bagi dirinya.

"Youichi, kau mau menginap di sini atau bagaimana?" tanya Yuuya yang sedikit kesal melihat putranya masih berdiri di depan Mamori.

"Iya, iya!" Hiruma menatap calon mertuanya lalu membungkuk.

"Sering-sering main ke sini, ya, You." Ujar Mami.

Hiruma mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku pulang." Pamit Hiruma sebelum akhirnya menyusul Yuuya dan Seira yang sudah jalan duluan.

"Hati-hati," Mami dan Tateo berpesan sebelum Hiruma masuk ke mobil.

Seira dan Yuuya tampak melambaikan tangan, sementara Hiruma sendiri cuek di bangku belakang. Perlahan mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu melaju menjauhi kediaman Anezaki. Hiruma memandangi lampu kota yang bersinar redup sepanjang perjalanan untuk mengusir rasa bosan, ia meraba rambut hitam di kepalanya lalu mendengus sebal.

"Gara-gara manajer sialan itu…." Ia bergumam pelan.

"Manajer sialan?" Seira melirik putranya dari bangku depan. "Aku pikir kau memanggilnya Mamori seperti tadi, Youichi."

Tapi Hiruma hanya meniup permen karet dalam mulutnya dan tidak memperdulikan kata-kata sang ibu. Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan hari ini, Hiruma baru sadar, melamar gadis merepotkan seperti Mamori ternyata tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, Hiruma merasakan gugup dan tegang, bahkan khawatir jika orang tua manajernya itu akan menolak, tidak setuju, atau lebih parah mengusirnya. Makanya saat ini Hiruma merasa lega, karena semua sudah terlewati dengan baik.

"Kau mau menginap di rumah 'kan, You?"

Setan itu menoleh kearah sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya. "Malas."

"Haa? Tidak boleh… pokoknya kau tinggal di rumah ya, sampai hari pernikahan."

"Lama sekali!"

"Tidak ada protes!"

Hiruma mendengus sebal. Ia malas meladeni tingkah ibunya yang kekanakan itu. Mungkin, karena ia sudah sejak kecil meninggalkan rumah, Seira jadi selalu menganggap Hiruma yang sekarang masih sama dengan Youichi kecil yang dulu. Ia kembali memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela di sampingnya, sudah hampir sampai rumah yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia kunjungi.

Hiruma langsung keluar saat mobil mewah itu berhenti di pintu depan rumahnya. Ia langsung masuk tanpa peduli pada orang tuanya. Ia membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya sambil berjalan ke kamar di lantai dua.

'Drrrtt… Drrrttt…'

"Halo." Hiruma langsung mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon saat ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar.

"Hiruma-_kun_," suara merdu seorang gadis di seberang telepon.

"Hm." Hiruma menjawab seadanya. Ia tidak sadar kalau langkahnya sekarang terhenti di anak tangga ketiga.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Iya, kau meneleponku malam-malam hanya untuk menanyakan hal sialan seperti itu? Atau kau sudah kangen padaku?" Hiruma menyeringai, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan berhenti saat menatap Seira dan Yuuya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Siapa yang kangen padamu?!" protes suara di seberang sana, kedengarannya kesal.

Hiruma tambah menyeringai lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar. "Begitu? Kupikir kau mau bilang 'seharusnya kau tidak pulang dan menemaniku di sini!' kekekekeke….."

"Mou… tidak lucu!"

Hiruma yakin, saat ini si penelepon sedang mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem. Ia terkekeh membayangkan betapa manis wajah calon istrinya itu. "Lalu kau mau apa?" Hiruma melepaskan kemeja yang ia pakai lalu melemparnya kearah meja kerja begitu ia sampai di kamar.

"Aku cuma mau memastikan kau sudah sampai rumah atau belum."

"Kau takut aku berbelok ke rumah perempuan lain? Kekekeke…." Hiruma makin semangat menggoda gadisnya. Ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman .

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukannya, Youichi."

"Bagaimana ya….?" Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

"Mou! Sudah aku mau tidur! Besok pagi ada setan jelek yang mau mengajakku kencan!"

"Kekekeke… kencan? Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengajakmu kencan."

"Kau itu menyebalkan, Youichi!"

Hiruma tersenyum, akhirnya, kalimat favorite kekasihnya itu keluar juga. "Cepat tidur, kalau kau tidur terlalu malam, nanti kau cepat keriput, sekarang saja kau jelek, apa lagi kalau keriput….''

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Sst… orang tua sialanmu pasti terganggu. Kau ini berisik sekali."

"Habisnya…."

"Cepat tidur."

"Kau tidak suka bicara denganku?" suara itu terdengar lebih pelan.

"Aku lebih suka menciummu dari pada bicara," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Menyebalkan!"

Sekali lagi Hiruma tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. "Calon istri sialanku yang jelek, cepat tidur. Atau aku akan masuk ke kamarmu!"

"Kau tidak akan berani! Aku tahu kau berani melakukan apa pun, tapi aku juga tahu satu hal yang tidak akan berani kau lakukan. Kau tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku."

"Masa?" Hiruma bertanya dengan nada meragukan.

"Aku sangat percaya padamu."

"Jadi, kau mengizinkan aku tidur atau tidak?"

"Ahahaha… iya, iya, bilang saja kalau kau ngantuk. Selamat malam, Youichi."

"Hm… mana ciuman selamat malamnya?" goda Hiruma sambil menyeringai jahil. Ia yakin kalau gadis itu akan memekik sebal karena ulahnya.

"Aku akan memberikan yang lebih setelah kita menikah," suaranya begitu lembut dan tulus, bahkan seringai jahil Hiruma langsung hilang. "Sekarang cepat tidur, oyasumi."

Hiruma tersenyum sangat tipis sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kau juga cepat tidur sana!"

Dan berakhirlah obrolan malam setan dan malaikat itu, keduanya langsung terlelap menuju dunia mimpi masing-masing.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hiruma memarkirkan motornya di depan rumah Anezaki. Ia tidak peduli kalau sekarang masih jam enam pagi, dan calon istri yang ia jemput ini mungkin saja belum bangun. Hiruma sengaja datang pagi-pagi begini karena ingin sarapan di rumah Mamori sebelum mereka berangkat.

Pria itu keluar dari motor kemudian langsung mengetuk pintu. Ia sempat menunggu beberapa menit sebelum pintu dibuka oleh calon mertuanya.

"Youichi, pagi sekali…" Mami Anezaki sama sekali tidak menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Mamori," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Ah, tapi Mamo-chan masih tidur, ayo masuk dulu." Mami menarik tangan calon menantunya sampai ke ruang tamu. "Kau suka kopi 'kan?" wanita itu tersenyum . ia mempersilahkan Hiruma duduk lalu beranjak ke dapur.

"Wah, Youichi."

Hiruma menoleh saat mendengar suara lain menyapanya. Tateo Anezaki. Pria itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian pilotnya.

"Mau terbang?" Hiruma mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Iya, hari ini ada penerbangan ke London."

Hiruma hanya mengangguk tanpa berminat melanjutkan obrolan.

"Kau bangunkan saja Mamo-_chan_, You." Usul Mami saat ia kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi.

Hiruma menerima salah satu cangkir kopi itu lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Hiruma menyeringai kecil.

"Ya, kami akan langsung membatalkan pernikahan kalian kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu." Goda Tateo sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Baiklah," Hiruma bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju kamar Mamori di lantai atas. Ia membuka pintu kamar Mamori lalu mengintip ke dalam. Di sana sang malaikat masih terlelap dengan damai. "Tidurnya jelek sekali… dia pasti memakan banyak tempat di kasurku nanti." Hiruma bicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Pria itu berjalan tanpa suara menuju tempat tidur Mamori. Ia membuka mantel yang dipakainya lalu berbaring di samping Mamori sambil memeluknya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tangan gadis itu sudah merayap menuju punggung tegap Hiruma.

"Mmm… Youichi," igauan pelan Mamori membuat Hiruma menyeringai senang.

"Iya, aku di sini, sayang." Goda Hiruma dengan suara seksi.

Kemudian tangan malaikat cantik itu memeluknya lebih erat. Sebelum akhirnya dua manik safir itu terbuka lebar untuk menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Selamat pagi, Mamori."

"KKKKYYYAAAAAA….! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!" reflek gadis cantik itu mendorong tubuh Hiruma sampai terjatuh.

"Ugh. Sialan." Hiruma mengumpat sembari kembali bangun sementara Mamori kini menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"APA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Mamori.

"Berisik sekali sih kau ini! Aku cuma membangunkanmu! Kita mau pergi 'kan!" Hiruma menyentak Mamori sambil terus mengusap dadanya yang masih terasa sakit karena pukulan Mamori sebelum mendorongnya tadi.

Mamori merengut kesal. "Kau 'kan bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang normal!"

Hiruma cuma menutup telinganya, malas mendengarkan omelan Mamori.

"Keluar kau dari kamarku!"

"Iya, iya," Hiruma menyambar mantelnya lalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Mamori yang masih mengomel sebal.

Pria itu terkekeh-kekeh senang sambil melangkah ke dapur untuk menemui Mami yang sepertinya sudah selesai masak.

"Kau apakan putriku?" tanya Mami galak.

"Aku cuma membangunkannya." Hiruma langsung duduk di meja makan bersama Tateo.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja."

Hiruma hanya menyeringai menanggapi Tateo. Ia menyeruput kopinya lagi sambil menunggu Mamo.

"Siapa yang membiarkan dia masuk ke kamarku?!" tanya Mamori dengan nada protes saat ia tiba di ruang makan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah banyak protes, dan cepat makan. Ini sudah siang." Hiruma menjawab dengan asal.

Mamori merengut dan akhirnya duduk di samping Hiruma yang sudah mulai makan. Ia juga ikut menyantap sarapannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sesi sarapan Mamori dan Hiruma langsung pamit pergi pada Mami, karena Tateo berangkat lebih dulu tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar menuju motor Hiruma untuk segera berangkat.

"Kenapa harus pakai motor diudara sedingin ini, You?" tanya Mamori sambil memakai helm.

"Kau bisa memelukku kalau dingin. Kekekeke…." Jawab Hiruma ngaco. Ia naik ke motor besar miliknya yang berwarna merah. "Ayo naik."

"Kau ini cari kesempatan." Mamori memukul pelan punggung Hiruma saat ia naik di belakang. Segera saja tangan mungil yang berbungukus sarung tangan hitam itu memeluk kekasihnya, sebelum motor Hiruma melaju dengan kecepatan normal.

Motor milik Hiruma berhenti di tempat parkir Venus Fort. Mamori segera turun dan membuka helmnya. Ia merapatkan mantel coklat panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya saat merasakan udara makin dingin.

"Cuacanya menyebalkan." Gerutu Mamori pelan.

"Persetan dengan cuaca sialan? Ayo, cepat masuk!" Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingnya langsung menarik tangan Mamori masuk ke lokasi belanja favorite Hiruma ini.

Ratusan merk berkualitas ada di dalam Venus Fort ini. Dan di sinilah Hiruma mendapatkan semua barang mahal yang biasa ia pakai.

"Kau yakin di sini, You? Apa tidak terlalu mahal?" tanya Mamori ragu saat mereka berjalan menyusuri Venus.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah menyiapkan anggaran buat penikahan sialan kita."

"Berapa?"

"Separuh dari tabunganku." Hiruma membuka bungkus permen karet ketiganya hari ini sambil memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Separuh dari tabungan? Aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan jumlahnya…." Gumam Mamori dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ, bodoh?!" tanya Hiruma dari dalam.

"Ah? Iya!" Mamori segera menyusul calon suaminya yang tampak sedang melihat-lihat koleksi cincin. Gadis itu memeluk lengan Hiruma sambil ikut melihat puluhan cincin yang terpajang di showcase. "Waah… yang itu bagus, Youichi, yang itu juga bagus, ini juga… wah, semuanya bagus…."

"Dasar norak!" maki Hiruma tajam.

Mamori merengut lalu menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan sebal. "Memang benar bagus kok… menurutmu mana yang bagus?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Hiruma. Ia menarik kursi lalu duduk di depan showcase, Mamori ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"A-ada-ada-ada yang bi-bisa kami bantu, tu-tuan?" sapa seorang pegawai dengan wajah ketakutan.

Hiruma menyeringai. Sementara manic biru milik Mamori yang sejak tadi melihat-lihat sekeliling langsung menatap sang pegawai.

"Kami mau cari cincin untuk pernikahan," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Kita bukan mau cari, tunangan sialan bodoh, kita mau membuatnya." Koreksi Hiruma. Pria itu beralih pada si pegawai yang masih ketakutan. "Kau tentu bisa membuatkan aku cincin sialan dalam waktu dua bulan 'kan?" ia menyeringai seram.

"I-iya, tu-tuan, tentu saja," pegawai itu menunduk hormat pada sang setan.

Seringai Hiruma tambah lebar. "Berikan aku kertas dan pensil, aku akan gambar contohnya!" perintah Hiruma tegas lalu segera dilaksanakan pegawai tadi.

"Kau menakutinya!" protes Mamori dengan suara pelan sambil menusuk tulang rusuk Hiruma dengan siku.

Setan itu meringis dan menatap galak Mamori. Tapi tentu saja Mamori mengabaikannya.

"I-ini, tuan, silahkan…." Pegawai itu mengangsurkan kertas dan pensil yang diminta Hiruma dengan tangan gemetar.

Hiruma merebutnya dengan kasar, dengan cepat ia menorehkan pensil itu di kertas kosong, menggambar sketsa sepasang cincin. Ukurannya sedikit berbeda, cincin yang satu lebih besar dari pasangannya, gambar itu diarsir yang artinya warna hitam, lalu Hiruma memberikan tiga garis putih di cincin tersebut. Selesai. Pria itu memandangi karyanya sekilas.

Sementara Mamori sedikit membuka mulutnya, ia kelihatan terpesona, karena gambar Hiruma sangat bagus, sementara ia sendiri payah dalam hal menggambar. "Jadi… kau ingin cincin pernikahan kita seperti itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Hm, warna hitam dengan garis putih."

"Artinya?"

"Kegelapan dan cahaya, setan dan malaikat," Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kenapa setan dan malaikat?"

"Karena aku suka. Sudah, kau ini cerewet sekali. Hoi, pelayan sialan!" Hiruma memanggil pegawai yang tadi meninggalkan mereka agar kembali mendekat. Setelahnya, pria itu memberikan gambar yang ia buat pada sang pegawai. "Buat seperti itu. Kalau berbeda sedikit saja, aku akan ledakkan toko sialan ini!" ancam Hiruma serius.

"Ba-baik," jawab si pegawai.

"Gunakan black gold untuk bahannya. Tidak ada permata sialan atau benda-benda menyilaukan yang menjijikan itu, kalau aku menemukan yang seperti itu, aku juga akan meledakkan toko sialan ini!"

"Youichi, berhenti mengancam!" protes Mamori, kali ini ia menginjak kaki Hiruma dengan gemas. Tentu saja itu membuat Hiruma lagi-lagi melotot galak ke arahnya.

"Kami pastikan, pesanan anda sudah siap dalam dua bulan, tu-tuan." Suara pegawai itu sukses merebut lagi perhatian Hiruma dan Mamori. Mereka berdua menatap sang pegawai yang tengah menuliskan nota. "Pesanan ini, atas nama?"

"Hiruma Youichi." Jawab Hiruma. Pria itu bangun dari tempatnya lalu melihat bagian lain di toko ini. Sedangkan Mamori menunggu pegawai itu selsai menulis nota.

"Ini untuk bukti pengambilan, nona," ia mengangsurkan selembar kertas pada Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum kecil sambil menerima kertas itu, ia melipatnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam dompet. "Youichi, sedang lihat apa?" ia menghampiri calon suaminya yang terlihat tengah melihat-lihat kalung, bahkan ada yang sudah ia pegang.

Pria itu melirik Mamori lalu menunjukan kalung di tangannya. "Kau suka?" tanyanya datar.

"Itu bagus, tapi kita tidak butuh kalung 'kan?"

Hiruma menyeringai kecil lalu memakaikan kalung warna putih itu di leher Mamori, dan berhasil membuat Mamori sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Youichi, kau―"

"Cantik," komentar Hiruma sambil memandangi Mamori.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan panas di pipinya mendengar suara Hiruma yang rendah. "Arigatou,"

"Kalung sialan itu, bukan kau! Kau sih sudah pasti jelek."

"Mou!" kesal, Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya, calon suaminya itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kekekekeke…." Hiruma terkekeh tanpa dosa, ia kemudian membayar kalung yang kini berada di leher Mamori. Meski sebenarnya Hiruma bisa saja mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma, ia tidak akan pernah memberikan sesuatu pada Mamori dari hasil ancamannya.

"Arigatou ne, Youichi," Mamori tersenyum lalu meraih tangan pemuda itu untuk digandeng, keluar dari toko perhiasan itu. "Tapi sepertinya, kalung ini terlalu mewah ya…."

"Kau tidak perlu memakainya setiap hari, tapi kau wajib memakainya saat pernikahan sialan."

"Uhm," Mamori mengangguk. "Jadi, kau mau konsep seperti apa untuk pernikahan kita?" tanya Mamori saat mereka kembali melangkah.

"Terserah kau saja, aku malas mengurusi hal sialan seperti itu."

'Drrrt… Drrrtt….'

Handphone Hiruma bergetar dalam saku celananya. Pria itu segera meraihnya, dahinya mengernyit melihat ID caller di display handphonenya. Hiruma Yuuya. Buat apa ayahnya menelepon, padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia tahu Hiruma pergi dengan Mamori.

"Apa?!" tanya Hiruma mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kau bisa ke kantor sekarang? Ada pekerjaan."

Hiruma langsung menunjukan tampang malas, ia paling tidak suka acaranya dengan Mamori terganggu, tapi pekerjaan…. Tentu saja, sekarang ia bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya, atas paksaaan Mamori, karena menurut calon istrinya itu, ia harus bekerja kalau mau berumah tangga. Jadi sekarang, Hiruma bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya yang bergerak di bidang Design Interior.

"Aku sedang sibuk, tua bangka sialan, memangnya ada pekerjaan apa lagi?"

"Datang saja, nanti akan aku jelaskan, apa kau bisa?"

"Tidak!"

"Youichi," Mamori memanggilnya pelan.

Hiruma melirik gadis itu dengan malas. "Baik, aku mau antar cewek merepotkan ini pulang, lalu langsung ke kantor sialan." Pria itu memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak lalu menatap calon istrinya lagi.

"Kalau kau buru-buru, aku pulang pakai kereta saja," ungkap Mamori.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Mamori tersenyum kecil, ia tetap menggandeng Hiruma sampai tempat parkir. Kemudian dengan cepat, motor Hiruma sudah melesat menuju rumah Mamori.

Usai mengantarkan kekasihnya itu, Hiruma langsung menuju kantor yang letaknya memang tidak begitu jauh dengan rumah Mamori.

Sesampai di kantor ayahnya Hiruma langsung memarkirkan motor besar warna merah itu di parkiran yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang Design Interior tersebut. Hiruma berjalan santai tanpa mempedulikan sapaan orang-orang yang menjadi karyawan di perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Kini sampailah Hiruma didepan ruangan kerja ayahnya yang berada di lantai lima. Sekretaris yang sudah menunggu Hiruma langsung membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Hiruma untuk segera masuk ke ruang kerja Yuuya.

"Cepat jelaskan pekerjaan apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" Tanpa basa-basi Hiruma langsung menanyakan prihal pekerjaan yang tadi dibicarakan ayahnya lewat telepon.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan soal pekerjaan itu, ini adalah klien yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita."

"Lama tidak bertemu ya. Youichi."

TBC

* * *

A/N

Yuhuuuuu…

Kita datang lagi dengan membawa fic collab terbaru padahal yang Devil's Love Triangle aja belom selesai udah buat yang baru lagi #plaaak.

Ide ceritanya dateng langsung dari Mayou. Karena idenya menarik jadi aku minta ikutan buat bikin fic ini. Apa yang penasaran siapa kliennya? Terus cewek atau cowok kliennya? Tungguin aja di chapter 2 nanti.

Akhir kata… terima kasih banyak udah baca, jangan lupa REVIEW-nya minna… ^_^


End file.
